


All I Want For Christmas Is For My Best Friends To Be Boyfriends

by eggboyksoo



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Donghyuck Chenle and Jaemin are toddlers, Doyoung and Ten run a day care, Johnny and Kun are single parents, M/M, Matchmaking, Mistletoe, Single Parents, Very brief Nahyuck moment, mentions of Doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggboyksoo/pseuds/eggboyksoo
Summary: Ten doesn’t want a lot for Christmas. In fact, he’d almost given up on hoping. But Doyoung’s well-intentioned mistletoe may have led to the one thing he actually wanted: the Rise of Johnkun.





	All I Want For Christmas Is For My Best Friends To Be Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunalius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalius/gifts).



> this fic is ditto’s christmas present because i’m broke and she loves johnkun. i’m posting it on here because i like attention and also because she loves it when the johnkun tag gets new work. so. merry christmas!!

There are moments in life that were both defining and unforgettable. That was what Ten thought about as he took in the sight in front of him. Nothing could compare to it—not Yuta humping that minion the one time they’d gone to Universal Studios, or even the time Ten had seen Doyoung scream at him after he’d locked him into his glass office for an hour. Both were precious memories, yes. But this scene, the one of Johnny and Kun both turning red as they stared at the mistletoe hanging over the day care’s parent pick-up zone as they waited for their children to toddle over?

Priceless. Absolutely priceless. Nothing could compare. Ten wiped away a tear of laughter before clutching his stomach, almost bent over in laughter.

“What—Um. Ten—”

“I swear to _God_ , Ten, if this was your idea—”

Ten shook his head, trying to catch his breath. “No—Doyoung—” the rest of his sentence was drowned out by the force of his laughter.

Out of the corner of his eye, Johnny looked confused. Fair enough; Doyoung wasn’t the meddlesome asshole Ten was, even if he was super Type A and had a tendency to micromanage everything about the day care centre and other aspects of his friends’ lives. Despite what Johnny might have been thinking, Doyoung’s intentions for hanging the mistletoe had been pure, with not a single thought to Ten’s long-running mission to get his best friends together. Ten and Doyoung had been cooing over all the toddlers running over to their parents and leaving them slobbery kisses all day. Even now, Donghyuck and Chenle were making their way over to their fathers ready to deliver the impromptu Christmas present. Chenle was all but bouncing off the walls, his smile even brighter than usual, Donghyuck holding onto his younger friend’s hand as he practiced puckering up his lips.

Fortunately for Ten, Johnny and Kun had a tendency to arrive at the day care to pick up their children at the same time. They also tended to talk as they waited for their kids to come over to them—Donghyuck usually tugging on Chenle’s sleeve like a big brother, trying to stop Chenle causing any more trouble with Jisung—at the pick-up zone, right where Doyoung had hung up the mistletoe.

Neither father had noticed their kids and their little puckered lips. Both were looking at the mistletoe, then to each other, then back again.

“This is Ten’s world, we’re just living in it,” Kun mumbled spitefully at the mistletoe, sending Ten back into a violent fit of laughter. “What he wants, the universe usually gives to him.”

Johnny’s head swivelled, his eyes wide. “Wait—you’re not actually suggesting—?”

“It’s—it’s not a big deal, right?” Kun asked, cheeks reddening a few more shades. “We’re adults, and there have been other adults coming in, and doing this—”

“I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable,” Johnny replied quickly. Kun’s eyes widened this time, not knowing Johnny well enough to notice the _want_ in his eyes, or realising Johnny was trying to put Kun’s needs over his own rather than reject him.

“I—I mean, it’s fine… I don’t really mind.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Johnny rubbed the back of his neck. Kun adjusted the strap of his satchel. Ten was trying to keep tabs on his friends and their children—Donghyuck was notorious for ruining Ten’s well-laid plans and the romantic mood. It seemed like the universe had decided Today Was The Day, or at least that the universe hated all of Ten’s planning, because Donghyuck was currently distracted. Jaemin was dancing in front of him, blocking his way to the pick-up area, Chenle squealing and joining in. Donghyuck stared at them both with the most judgemental look Ten had ever seen on a toddler. (If he wasn’t so preoccupied by the Johnny and Kun situation, he would’ve cooed. _That_ was his godson!)

“So. How are we gonna—?”

Kun had gotten up on his tiptoes, drawing Johnny’s head down so he could reach it. He was aiming for a cheek kiss, which Ten was about to denounce as being boring, until Johnny moved his head in a panic. Before any of them could process what was going on, Kun’s lips met Johnny’s.

The pair tensed and Ten watched with bated breath as their eyes flew open, trying to process everything that had just happened. It almost looked like they were ready to get back to it—which would be potentially scarring to the kids, but what Doyoung didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him—when Johnny pulled back all of a sudden, eyes wide in panic. “Hyuckie!”

Ten turned so fast he got whiplash—what had that cute-as-shit demon spawn done now?—and saw him and Jaemin breaking apart from a little kiss of their own with a little giggle. “Like Daddy and Kunnie!” Donghyuck squealed.

Jaemin laughed, before giving Donghyuck a hug so tight the latter started trying to wriggle away from him. “Ba-ba, Hyuckie! Ba-ba, Chenle!” The other boy said, finally letting Donghyuck go with a wave.

While Johnny’s attention had been totally diverted back to his son, Kun stood beside him, half-stunned, half-relieved that he hadn’t caught Chenle kissing anyone. “Hi Daddy! Hi Kunnie!” Donghyuck said with a wave of his own. “You saw Mr Doie’s mistletoe and kissed, but Chenle and I were meant to give you kisses! So I had to kiss Nana instead. S’okay though!”  

Johnny and Kun both leaned down as their sons approached, the implication of Donghyuck’s words weighing on them. “Ah,” Johnny said, weakly. “Um—I’m sorry you had to kiss Nana.”

Donghyuck shrugged. “S’like when I kiss Coco, so’s okay. What about you, Daddy? Did you like kissing Kunnie?”

Ten took back everything he’d ever said about Donghyuck being demon spawn.

“Uh—” Johnny looked over Kun, who was at least trying to smile, as Chenle cackled from where he was perched against his father’s hip. “It was—it was nice,” Johnny said, finally, with a smile of his own. “What did you think, Kun?”

“A little surprising, but not too bad,” Kun replied, before looking back down. “I wouldn’t quite mind doing it again…”

“What?”

“Are you free tomorrow night?” Kun asked, completely ignoring Johnny, a familiar twinkle in his eyes. “We could go out for dinner.”

Johnny stared. “I. I can get a sitter?”

“Awesome.” Kun’s lips curled up in his trademark, pretty smile. “Say goodbye to Hyuckie and Uncle Ten, Lele.”

“Lele’s mistletoe kiss!” Chenle shrieked, before pressing a slobbery kiss onto Kun’s cheekbone. “Okay. Bye Hyuckie! Bye Johnny! Bye Uncle Ten! Don’t cry!”

“See you tomorrow night,” Kun said to Johnny, as he walked away.

Johnny stood, holding Donghyuck, for a few moments, clearly trying to process what was going on. Donghyuck, ticked off Chenle got to give his daddy his mistletoe kiss and he hadn’t, had decided to kiss Johnny’s chin.

“What just happened,” Johnny murmured, before kissing the top of Donghyuck’s head. “What happened, Hyuckie?”

Donghyuck hummed. “Kunnie wants to be my new daddy,” the toddler said, sounding pleased. Johnny spluttered. “Uncle Tennie likes it and Chenle and I want a room with Transformers in it, okay?”

Ten couldn’t help himself—he walked over to the father and son, overwhelmed by success and the idea his meddlesome godson had been rooting for this the entire time. “Hyuckie,” he said, “You are so, _so_ smart, and Uncle Ten is gonna get you whatever you want for Christmas!”

“Ten!” Johnny protested, over Donghyuck’s loud cheer, “You literally recruited my son into your BS—”

“I did not. In fact, I thought Hyuck was working against me. He was just been able to see what you and Kun have been denying for months. Anyway,” Ten said, turning back to Donghyuck, “What do you want?”

“Transformer bedroom with Chenle!!”

Ten couldn’t help but laugh at Johnny’s panic. “That’s something only Daddy and Kunnie can give you. Anything else?”

“Oh.” Donghyuck blinked. “Michael Jackson jacket?”

“Deal, my little chaotic genius,” Ten said with a smile. “Good night you two! Have fun on your date, Johnny!”

 

(On Christmas afternoon, Donghyuck didn’t let go of Ten for an hour after he got his little Thriller jacket. Ten made sure Doyoung got a reservation to the restaurant he’d wanted to go to for months, all expenses paid. He didn’t bother with Johnny, only because he felt like the gift of a boyfriend was enough from him this year.)

**Author's Note:**

> twitter   
>  curiouscat


End file.
